Love to be your last
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: I don't care if I'm your first love, but I'd love to be your last


The front door of the Curtis house made a slight squeak then a loud bang as it slammed shut, making Pony look up from the book he was reading. If it would have been anyone other than Dally he would have scolded them, but since he really didn't feel like getting decked, his mouth stayed shut.

"I give up Pony," Dally sighed, flopping down on the couch next to him.

"What do you mean?" Pony said, closing his book and putting it on the table, then turning to face the blond male.

"I thought I had found someone that wasn't going to act like Sylvia, I thought this girl was perfect, but then I found out that she was two timing me," Dally groaned.

"I'm sorry Dal," Pony said, frowning lightly.

"Eh, I'm just sick of it all," Dally said, turning on the couch and laying his head on Pony's lap.

Pony raised his eyebrow as Dally grabbed the book he was reading and handed it back to him. The younger male took it and kind of shrugged, then went back to reading the book as Dally shifted a little then relaxed. As he read the book his hand found its way into Dally's hair. It took him a minute to realize what he was doing and dropped his hand.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Dally mumbled, sleepily.

"I don't know," Pony said and put his hand back in Dally's soft hair.

Dally let out a soft sigh of contentment and let his eyes slip shut, folding his arms across his stomach. Just a few minutes later soft snores filled the room as Dally fell into a deep sleep, Pony's fingers still working in his hair. The younger male closed his book for a moment and looked down at the male laying in his lap and studying him.

Most people looked younger when they slept but for Dally, he also lost the harshness that his face always held. He didn't look like he hated the whole world, he looked the 18 year old that he was. Pony smiled lightly and brushed the hair off his forehead and then went back to scratching his scalp lightly.

A few hours later Dally woke up with a small groan and stretched lightly, not moving though.

"Good morning sleepy head," Pony said, looking down at the male.

"Did anyone come in?" Dally yawned.

Pony shook his head. "Nah, I would have woken you up,"

"Thanks Pony, cuz I really don't feel like being called a fag today,"

"Just today?"

"Ok smart ass," Dally said, sitting up and stretching again.

Pony chuckled and moved his legs that had fallen asleep about an hour ago or so. He hissed lightly as the blood started flowing back into his legs making them tingle.

"You ok?" Dally said, turning to look at him.

"Yea, you just put my legs to sleep," He said rubbing them.

"Sorry," Dally smirked.

"No your not,"

"No, not really,"

Dally smirked again and got up and headed into the kitchen as Soda and Steve came through the front door.

"Hey there Pony," Soda said, sitting on the couch next to him as Steve headed into the kitchen as well and greetings could be heard.

"Hey Soda, how was work?" Pony cringed again.

"What's the matter?"

"Legs are waking up,"

"Ah, so you gotta hear this," Soda said and started talking about all the dumb Soc's that came through the DX today.

As he was telling the story, Steve and Dally came out of the kitchen and Steve flopped on the couch across from the two. Pony looked up and Dally who had a thoughtful expression on his face. Soda looked up as well and waved at him.

"Hey Dally, you staying around for a while?"

"Nah, came over and fell asleep for a bit, but me and Tim are going to hunt up some trouble,"

"Well have fun," Soda said, turning back to Pony to continue on with his story that the younger male was slightly lost in, since Soda kept changing his story.

"Steve, Pony," Dally said, in a goodbye way then walked out the door.

"Pony are you even listening to me?" Soda said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yes, you were telling me about the Soc with the carrot colored hair,"

Soda smiled and kept going on about things that had happened today as Pony's mind was on a certain blond greaser.

A few days later found Pony in the living room again with a book when the door opened and slammed shut. Pony sighed and looked up at Dally with a 'really' look on his face.

"What?" Dally said, looking at him and sitting next to him.

"Must all of you guys slam the door when you come in?"

Dally just shrugged and laughed when Pony rolled his eyes at him and a silence then fell over the two of them.

"You know, I was thinking about something's the other day and I asked myself something that I don't know the answer to," Dally stated out of no where, making Pony look at him.

"And what would that be?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Pony choked on air and his cheeks lit up dark red, making Dally cock an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that?" Pony mumbled, putting his book up between them.

"One I'm now very interested in knowing," Dally said, scooting closer and tugging the book down gently.

"What does it matter?" Pony said, trying to move the book back up, but Dally held it down.

"I want to know, you seem so innocent and I want to know if you are,"

"No ok I'm not," Pony said, blushing even more.

"Really now?" Dally smirked.

"Really, now will you,"

"I bet you get wild in the sack," Dally said, leaning forward.

"Dally," Pony squeaked as the male moved forward more, Pony's book falling on the floor forgotten.

"I wonder how you sound when you moan, how you sound when you come," Dally whispered in a low deep voice his lips nearly touching Pony's.

"Dally," Gasped Ponyboy.

The blond male licked his lips lightly, then pressed them against Pony's making him gasp again. Pony's lips were soft and giving under him and when he pressed his tongue into the males warm mouth, he almost moaned. Dally's tongue pressed against Pony's willing him to kiss him back and smiled lightly when he did. The younger males hands made their way to Dally's neck and rested there as he started kissing him back harder. The blond male moaned deep as he grabbed Pony's hips in his large hands, grasping them solidly.

"So how wild do you get?" Dally panted against his lips.

"That's for me to know and you to maybe find out," Pony smirked before pushing Dally off of him and standing up.

"Where do you think your going?" Dally asked as Pony walked to the kitchen.

"Can't you hear anything?"

"Huh?"

"Hey ya'll," Two-bit called through the screen then came in and sat down on the couch across from Dally.

"That's what," Pony stated pointing at Two-bit then walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Two-bit asked, raising his eyebrow and looking very confused.

"Nothing at all, ya clown," Dally muttered, telling himself he was NOT pouting.

Two-bit still looked confused but just shrugged and yelled for Ponyboy to bring him a beer.

"What do I look like, your servant?" Pony asked, walking back out with a glass of milk and a beer.

"Well just maybe since you brought me one," Holding his hand out.

"Maybe I brought it for Dally, ever think of that?" Pony asked.

"That would just be mean then," Two-bit said, frowing.

"Here ya baby," Pony said, handing him the beer.

"Thanks," Two-bit said, turning the TV onto Mickey.

Dally slumped on the couch as Pony sat next to him, trying not to look at the younger male.

As Dally would soon find out, it is very hard trying to get the kid alone for longer than about fifteen minutes. Every time Dally would just barely start kissing him, someone would show up and when it was Steve he damn near punched him. Once or twice he even picked Pony up from school and when they got to the house, Johnny was there.

Dally was on his way over to the Curtis house again to try and get his few minutes of kissing Ponyboy. While those few moments were nice, he wanted more, even if it was just to touch his soft skin. As he neared the house, he noticed that the truck was there, so that would mean that Darry and or Soda would be home. He almost walked away then but maybe they would be leaving soon and he would have the male all to himself. Walking in, Darry looked up and then stood and pointed at him.

"I don't want him even looking at a beer tonight, got it?"

Dally raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Don't you remember Dal," Pony said, walking out of his room and into the living room behind Darry. "You promised that you would take me to the nightly double and then just stay over at Buck's since I don't want to bother Soda, since I would like to watch both movies tonight,"

Dally smiled. "Oh yea, how could I forget that?"

"Like I said, you will die if he touches alcohol," Darry said.

"No problem, he won't,"

"Have a good time little buddy," Darry said, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Dar, see ya tomorrow,"

"See you then,"

After Pony grabbed his coat they were off, the sky starting to get dark over them.

"So when did I make this promise?" Dally asked, when they were far enough away from the house.

Pony smiled. "Well if you want you can just take me home and not spend the whole night with me,"

"Like hell but do we really have to see the movie first?" Dally asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"We don't have to if you don't want," Pony gave him a suggestive look.

Dally smiled and started heading to Bucks, with a smile on his face. It didn't take long for them to get there and up to the room that was saved for Dally anytime he needed it. Once in the room Dally locked the door and walked over to Pony and wrapped his arms around Pony's waist after they both kicked their shoes and socks off.

"So what did you have in mind for tonight my dear Ponyboy?" Dally asked, kissing his lips lightly.

"I told you at one point, something was for me to know and you to find out,"

Dally smirked and kissed him deeply as Pony wrapped his arms around the older teens neck. The blond male let go of Pony for a second and pushed his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on the desk chair. Pony smiled as Dally's hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed from his stomach to his back.

"You know, it's very nice to actually get you alone for longer than just a few minutes," Dally said, his hands caressing over Pony's back.

"Why do you think I came up with this plan?"

"How did you know that I would be over huh?" Dally asked against his neck.

Pony shivered and dug his nails lightly into Dally's shoulders as the male nipped at his neck. "You come over everyday,"

"I can't help it your lips are the most addictive I've ever tasted," Dally said softly kissing Pony again.

Pony smiled and kissed Dally back, the males hands still moving up and down his back, pushing the shirt up. Dally nipped at his bottom lip lightly and pulled at the shirt, moving away momentarily so he could toss it on the floor. Looking down, he was amazed at the span of muscles that was hidden under Ponyboy's shirts. Sure he was no Darry when it came to them, but they were perfect for him.

"See something you like?" Pony asked, smiling.

"I never would have guessed you were hiding all of this," Dally said, running his hands up Pony's chest and rubbed his thumbs over the males nipples.

Pony gasped and tilted his head back, reveling his long neck that Dally just felt the need to kiss and nip at it some more. Pony moaned as Dally explored all over his neck and the planes of his shoulders, his thumbs keeping up the circles over his nipples.

"Dallas," Pony said low in his throat, pulling Dally's shirt up and Dally moved back to take if off.

Pony licked his lips staring at Dally and grabbed him around the neck again and pulled their chest's together. It was Dally's turn to moan, feeling Pony's warm skin on him as their lips met again. Dally's hands ran up and down his waist a few times, then moved to the front of his pants and undid them slowly. Pushing them down his hips along with his boxers the younger male shivered and gasped against Dally's lips. Dally nipped at Pony bottom lip again he pushed him backward, until he was near the bed and then he pushed him on it. Pony shifted backwards until he was laying on the pillows and watched as Dally took his own pants and underwear off.

The younger male stared down at Dally's cock, licking his lips, then looked back up with a blush at Dally's smirk.

"See something you like?"

"I'd rather feel it," Pony said, motioning for him to come forward with one finger.

Dally smiled and crawled over Pony, nestling their hips against each other, their cock's brushing together. Pony gasped and clawed at Dally's shoulders, as the older male thrust his hips against him. Dally shuttered as well as he kept up the movement, the friction on their cocks building.

"Dally," Pony gasped, his back arching slightly.

"What do you want Pony," Dally moaned against the skin of his neck.

"I want you in me, Dallas Winston," Pony said looking up into Dally's blue eyes.

Dally shivered deeply and rolled off of Pony to grab the lube he had in the bedside table, then rolled against Pony kissing him again. Dally coated his fingers in the slippery clear liquid as Pony spread his legs. Dally teased around the outer edge of his hole, before pushing in, to find that it went in without a problem. Dally pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow as he added another finger, making the boy beneath him quiver and blush.

"Now from what I know, it shouldn't be this easy to get in you," Dally said, adding a third finger into Pony.

"Well I didn't want tonight to be me withering in pain, so I kind prepared myself for you," His blush got a little bit darker.

"You don't know how hot that is," Dally said, kissing Pony again, pulling out his fingers and getting his cock ready.

With his lips never leaving Pony's, Dally moved between his legs and pressed against his opening lightly. Pony's nails dug into Dally back as the male pressed deep into him, making them both moan.

"God you feel so amazing," Dally panted as soon as he was all the way in.

Pony moaned as Dally started moving out of him at a slow pace, then back in again, making the younger male see stars. Dally's lips were sealed against Pony's again, as he held one of Pony's hands down on the bed and the other wrapped under his head. Pony's free hand tangled itself in Dally's blond hair as the males lips captured each of Pony's moans and returned with one of his own.

His thrusts were starting to get a bit faster as his vision started getting hazy and lust was taking over all of his senses. Pony's gasps and moans were getting more heated and less controlled as Dally started hitting the bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Dally's tongue started playing with Pony's as he started going faster, getting Pony to moan more.

Pony tossed his head back lightly and moaned at the ceiling. "Dally, please touched me?"

Dally shivered at his request and moved his arm out from under Pony's head and ran it down his chest. Grasping his cock, he started pumping it in time with his thrusts making the male under him moan even more.

"Dally, dally," Pony moaned before coming between them.

"Ponyboy," Dally gasped and moaned at the feeling of Pony's spasming muscles around him.

It only took half a dozen more thrusts for Dally to come deep inside Ponyboy, with a loud moan. Panting and twitching his hips a few more time, Dally all most collapsed on top of Pony.

Pulling out of him, Dally went and found a towel in the attached bathroom and cleaned both of them up. After tossing the towel in the hamper, Dally climbed back into bed with Pony, pulling the blanket over them. Moving to lay on his side, Pony moved and pressed his lips to Dally's.

The blond male smiled and wrapped his arm around Pony's waist and the other he put below his head and kissed him back. They kissed for a few more moments, before Pony pulled back slightly and smiled at him.

"So how am I in bed?" He smiled.

"Amazing, but I would like to see you get a bit more crazy,"

Pony smiled and kissed him again, then nuzzled under his chin. A comfortable silence fell over the room as they breathed in sync for a while, listening to the music coming up from down stairs.

"What are you thinking about?" Dally asked Pony, stroking his hair.

"About how I wish you were my first, that I could give you my heart without any scars on it already,"

Dally tilted Pony's head up and kissed him lightly. "I was more or less thinking the same thing,"

"Really?"

He nodded. "For the longest time I went from girl to girl trying to find someone I could be with for the rest of my life and most of those relationships didn't even last a year,"

Pony nodded and Dally kissed his chin.

"Or with Sylvia who lasted almost three, two timing me every chance she got,"

"Yea,"

"But I don't see me having any of those problems with you,"

"I promise I won't ever cheat on you," Pony said, kissing him lightly.

"And I believe you,"

"You know, I don't really care that I'm not your first but," Pony said and Dally tilted his head, in a confused manner.

"But?"

"But I'd love to be your last,"

Dally smiled again and kissed him deeply again wrapping his arms tightly around Ponyboy.

"I'd like that too,"

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

:D AWWWW

Sorry, I'm weird and I'm hungry lol

So this was more or less inspired by "Love to be your last" by Gretchen Wilson.

So yea, I don't own it or the outsiders.

Review please?


End file.
